A switched-mode power converter (also referred to as a “power converter” or “regulator”) is a power supply or power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. Magnetic devices such as transformers and inductors are often employed in power converters to store and/or transfer electrical energy through the power converter. Inasmuch as the magnetic devices tend to account for a fair amount of the board space of the power converter and take up disproportional time of the manufacturing process, it is advantageous to employ a compact magnetic device with flexible design. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a building block for a less complex magnetic core amenable to compact magnetic devices.